The Chronicles of Lavinia and Calanddra
by Raablyn and Atled Willy
Summary: CH 2! What happens when Lavina an Calanddra, two crazy quarterbreed girls from the worlds of Faerun & Krynn, are magically thrown into the Harry Potter world? Mayhem, insanity, and pure randomness happens! CROSSOVER OF THE LARGEST KIND! DLFRHP!
1. Oops!

_Disclaimer and/or Plea For Mercy: We do not own anything. Except our two characters, which are our own creations. Please don't sue us!_

_We've been working on this since . . . a very long time ago. February's about right. Anyway, a briefing on the personalities of Lina and Anddra:_

_Lavinia: Atled Willy's character. Raab about sums it up. She's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. And that is why I shall not tell you any more about her here. And whenever she's referred to as Lina, that's Anddra narrating. _

_Anddra: Raablyn's character. Optimistic, kenderlike, with an elf's love for beauty and a gnome's love for jokes. A BIG Star Wars fan. (**The drow invented TV. More proof that it's evil!**) Likes to mess around with just about anything, and takes deep delight in pulling ponytails, but not braids. She knows a little about just anything, and is prone to being random, and when she is angry, she gets very sarcastic. Loves to annoy, especially speaking backwards, and knows a variety of insults and swears in many different languages._

_Pronounciation Guide:_

_Lavinia: lav-in-ee-ah_

_Lina: Lee-nah_

_Li: Lee_

_Calanddra: Cal-lan-drah_

_Xiloscient: xye-los-see-ent (it's Goldpetal in Elven)_

_Anddra: and-drah._

**The Chronicles of Lavinia and Calanddra**

_or_

**What Mayhem Two Magical Quarter-Breed Girls Taken From The World of Faerûn/Krynn And Placed In Hogwarts Can Cause.**

_by_

**The Wonderful and Awesome and Humorous and Brilliant and Melodramatic Authors Atled Willy and Raablyn.**

_Chapter One_

**"Oops!"**

"Are you sure about this?" Linalooked at the strange-looking machine with a mixture of doubt and apprehension.

"Yep." Anddra nodded to her best - and only - friend. "A mixture of magic, machinery, chemicals, and quite a few prayers. I'm quite sure it'll work."

Both eleven-year-olds turned to regard the machine.

"Well," Anddra admitted, her almond-shaped, tilted, amber-tinged blue eyes surveying the unlikely looking machine with less than her usual optism. "I'm _pretty_ sure it'll work. Trust me, Li."

Lina narrowed her own blue-green eyes at the girl, the gold flecks sparking in the multi-colored lights in the small room. With Anddra, 'Trust me, Li.' was the same as a human hearing 'Oops!' from a kender. It just did not bode very well.

"Oh, come on, Li." Anddra said cheerfully, twisting her pale, gold-brown hair around her slender, woody brown fingers. "It'll work. I told you, I fixed the last mistakes on the last one. Granted, by the time we were getting out of Jurassic Park, we had a big T-Rex after our blood, but we got out of there in record time."

"We were nearly dinner!"

"Well, we weren't. And if we were, I believe we'd've tasted wicked sweet, anyway."

"Your kender side is showing."

"My kender side is always showing, Li."

"Don't call me 'Li', _Anddee_." Lina responded.

"Fair enough. Riaf hguone. And don't call me Anddee." Anddra nodded her heat-shaped face, eyes narrowing slightly.

They were unlikely beings. Lina was a quarter kender, quarter gnome, quarter Moon Elf, and a quarter Halfling. Anddra was a quarter Drow Elf, a quarter Kagonesti elf (Wild elf, to those non-DL people), a quarter gnome, and a quarter kender.

Anddra's grandmother, Jaree, had been a peaceful female gnome who had been captured by drow raiders and brought to Menzoberranzan, the horrible City of Spiders, as a slave. A few years later, her first child, a half-breed half-drow half-gnome was born, and named Ellywyn. Ellywyn had lived the first few years of her life as a slave, hearing her mother's wistful tales of her homeland, Latan. When Ellywyn's mother was beaten to death, for the amusement of the particular drow spider-kisser, Ellywyn had run out to the streets. She had turned an adult on the streets of the Braeryn, thieving to stay alive. Though Ellywyn was half-drow, she was pure gnome, heart and soul, and hated the Drow.

Anddra's other grandmother, Merrilee Lockpicker, (the non-gnome one) had been a kender who'd fallen in love with a Kagonesti elf. Well, OK, not _love_, but they were fond of each other. Their half-elven half-kender child, who went by the name of Aust, was born and lived for a few years in Wild Elven society, but at the age of 5 Merrilee had taken them both to Kendermore. A little trouble with a wizard (Black Robes could be so rude!) plunked Aust smack in the middle of Faerun a few years later.

Ellywyn, who'd finally escaped Menzoberranzan and the Underdark, literally bumped into Aust that fateful day. The two half-breeds had been friends, comrades, and eventually husband and wife, having 'accidentally' stumbled on the way back to the DragonLance world.

The result was Calanddra Lia Xiloscient, a quarter kender quarter drow quarter Kagonesti quarter Gnome. Calanddra - Anddra to parents and friend - had been born in Kendermore, lived there until her fifth birthday, where she had been taken to live with the Kagonesti with her parents. At the tender age of ten, Anddra had, along with her parents, gone back to Faerun to live with the Gnomes in Ellywyn's mother's homeland, Latan.

There she had met Lina.

Lavinia's maternal grandmother, a charming young kendermaid named Madina Swiftstealer, had been in the process of emptying a moon elf's pocket, just to see what was inside, of course. But the elf caught her. The two become acquainted, and you can guess what happened. They fell in love, yadda yadda yadda, married, and had Lina's mother, Aerwen Swiftstealer. The elf's name was Silvaticus Lunis, by the way. He was quite a crazy one.

Lavinia's paternal grandfather was a gruff carpenter gnome named Robyn Goldwing. Her grandmother was halfling gypsy named Valerie Wandreff, who sometimes turned rogue. She worked mostly as a dancer and tumbler in various cities. One day, Valerie happened to stroll into Robyn's shop in search of some good arrows. The two of them chatted, and it was pretty much the same thing as Lavinia's other set of grandparents. They had 2 sons, Fletch Goldreff (Lina's dad), and Harper Goldreff (Lina's favorite and only uncle, who had named her.)

Then while the Goldwing/Wandreff Goldreff family was traveling (as Lightfoot Halfings often do), along the borders of Kendermore, the Swiftstealer/Lunis family's home, Fletch wandered away. He bumped into Aerwin, who was also wandering, and I'm sure you know the rest of the story.

Two years after that, the couple left for the Moonwood. There they had a baby boy, Ilvin Harper Goldreff.

Two years later, a baby girl, Lavinia Iris Goldreff arrived. Five years later, they moved to Latan. A little while later Lavinia met Anddra and the two mischief-makers immediately became friends.

At ten years of age, Lavinia become decided she didn't really like her last name, so she studied her family tree and came up with Swiftfeather.

Now, back to our story:

"It's actually very simple, Lina." Anddra flicked a few switches and spread her hands over one of her spellbooks. "I cast the _portal _spell while we step in, and, in order to get us to another world I pull this lever and flick this switch, give this thingy a shove, and _boom_, we're there!"

"But remember the last one? We found out that we can't enter precise coordinates, and could end up hundreds of miles away from where we want to be! And the _portal_ spell can easily malfunction!"

"No, it can't, not if I say it right. And I fixed the problem . . . at least I think I did. And look on the bright side; we'll still _land_, and anywhere's good for an adventure! We could find an ancient ruin, a dragon's lair, a Death Star just waiting to become operational, or-"

"Or we could end up in the ocean, and even if I could swim, we'd both because extremely dehydrated, and die before we drift to shore!"

" . . . Yeah, that could happen . . . " Anddra twirled her hair around her finger distractedly. " . . . but it won't . . . "

"How do you know it won't?"

Anddra waved her hands dramatically in front of her face and spoke in a hypnotic voice. "I have Foreseen it. Everything will proceed as I have Foreseen."

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Ihate Palpatine."

"Well, no, I don't like him either . . .but that's beside the point. Stop envisioning what could go wrong and start envisioning what could go right!"

"That's not _my_ job, _you're_ the optimist. I'm the pessimist here that envisions horrible, dreadful, terrible things happening."

"If I tickle you, maybe it'll put you in a better mood." Anddra leaned over and began fiddling with the wires, watching her friend's horrified expression out of the corner of her eye.

Lavinia looked very, very, very, very suspiciously at Anddra, waiting for her to strike. But she seemed busy enough with the wires. Lavinia began typing in the instructions to the computer and also watched Anddra out of the corner of her eye.

The two were silent for about two seconds, than Anddra announced, "I'm altering the plan. Pray I do not alter it any further."

"I will. And I ask you, how on Faerûn are you altering it?"

Anddra looked up slyly. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. I want to know how you're altering the safe plan we _agreed_ on. Are we going to end up being slaves to the Abominable Snowman this time?"

"No . . . "

"Will we end up being eternally bound in the lair of Ouroboros?"

"Luca luca lula." Anddra turned away and began to sing under her breath, rolling her eyes. Just to be annoying.

"I don't like the expression on your face. It's scaring me. If you don't cut that out now, I will desert you. And you know it's impossible to handle this thing without at least 5 arms."

Anddra blinked. "We don't have 5 arms."

"The _mechanical_ arm over there makes five."

"You know, that does look familiar . . . but I'll tell you._ If _you ask politely. If."

"I shouldn't have to ask politely. It's in my rights to know where I'm going."

"What rights? We're all under the Thumb of the almighty Emperor of the Dancing Pineapples."

"I told you, it's the Humming Kiwis, for the last time!"

"Whatever!" Anddra tossed up her hands. "Vel'bolrin'ov!"

Lina scowled. "So how did you alter the plan?"

"Oh, fine. Instead of landing in Egypt like we planned, and exploring those old tombs, I thought we'd take a detour to the British Isles. Cooler. Less chance of sunburn." despite her rich, wood-brown skin, Anddra burned easily and the sun stung her eyes, weakened by her drow heritage and numerous tendays of spending nearly all day in the dark confines of her room.

"Oh. Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Lavinia was satisfied. But that's because in a momentary lapse of her pessimistism, she didn't notice that tell-tale kender glimmer in Anddra's eyes.

Anddra turned away so that Lina missed her telltale kender grin and silently reached over and keyed in something that Lina, who was working on the wires, didn't notice. Satisfied, she turned away and settled down with the spellbook to finalize her memory of the spell. It was quite complex, especially for the minor mage, barely a novice. But Anddra had found someone willing to help her when she'd gotten the book, and that someone had made it a whole lot easier to cast. "Danke, Lunitari." she murmered as she flipped the pages.

Meanwhile, Lavinia finished up the preparations and settled down in a seat. Anddra grinned broader. Lina had no idea about the surprise Anddra was planning for her friend, in honor of their friendship. She really hoped Lina liked it. Confident as she was, Anddra could not imagine life without her friend. It would be so . . . _boring, _even though Lina was the more cautious one of the two, and unwilling to take as many risks, she was still every bit as crazy as Anddra was.

Likewise, Lavinia's mind was on a similar track. Anddra could be reckless at times, but she was the one that always encouraged her to try out her kooky, impossible ideas. With Anddra's knowledge of spells, and Lavinia's knowledge of machinery, the two friends could come up with some rather _interesting_ things . . ..

. . . like painting wherever they went pink, for instance.

"By the way, Li, do ya have the paint cans?"

"Right here." Lavinia scooted sideways, showing the four-and-a-half cans of shocking pink paint (complete with gallons of dark pink sparkles mixed in), and big paintbrushes, that they were bringing with them, along with her and Anddra's chests of belongings and a big case of . . . actually, she wasn't sure of what was in the case. It was Anddra's, and she had trapped it with various magical cantrips that tickled Lina mercilessly until Anddra decided to remove them.

Evil Anddra.

Speaking of evil Anddra, Anddra, who had finished fine-tuning her spell, knelt down by her chest and examined it. It was very large, and black with silver lining on the inside. It contained a blue orb necklace, several lockpicks, spider ring, snakewhip that she'd gotten off the Faerun equivalent of E-Bay, minor spellbook, silver bracelet, scrolls, her pet rock named Sachiko, vials of strange liquids, illusionist tricks, boxes of a certain item, and a blue lightsaber, along with several other items and clothing. She rifled through her stuff, finally pulling out a particular necklace.

It was a small, detailed silver dragon in a ring of thick silver. Set in the ring where red stones and Zodiac symbols. The whole necklace hung on a thin silver chain, with the quarterbreed quickly clasped around her neck. It gave her good luck . . . and it was familiar. She clasped it briefly, then locked her chest and began tugging it into the machine.

"C'mon, Li, help me . . . hey, I rhymed! Cool!" she called to her friend.

"Coming!" Lina said and started rummaging through her own trunk. It was a black hole, like Anddra's. It was painted a dark, dark blue, with stars and a moon on the sides. Inside were various Items of Curiosity, including a charm bracelet. It was a rather special one, with no ordinary charms. They were not merely trinkets, they were... well, you'll see.

"So, Li, y'know, y'could stop talking to people and, y'know, come and . . . _help me_?" Anddra called, struggling with the durn stinkin' chest.

"I was just narrating the story... and I'm coming already, Anddee," Lavinia called back as she strode over and stuck a particular charm into another slot in the machine. Slowly, then picking up the pace, the machine started to whirr and hum.

"Take your seat, Anddra, we're taking off!" Lina said in a fake captain's voice.

"Ok, ok . . . wait while I cast the spell." Anddra's eyes closed. Slowly, she raised her arms. and began to chant:

"_Black Dragon.  
From darkness to darkness/  
My voice echos in the emptiness._

_White Dragon.  
From this world to the next/  
My voice cries with life._

_Red Dragon.  
From darkness to darkness I shout/  
Beneath my feet, all is made firm._

_Blue Dragon.  
Time that flows/  
Hold in your course. _

_Green Dragon.  
Because by fate even the gods are cast down/  
Weep ye all with me." _

Slowly, she brought her arms down until they were straight out to her sides, and tilted her fingers in. Beams of black, white, red, blue, and green light flashed from her fingers and formed a swirling portal . . . just where it was supposed to be.

"Hey . . . isn't that Raistlin's spell to open the Portal to the Abyss?" Lina questioned.

"Yeah, the authoresses couldn't think of any other good ones. But I _modified _it so that it works towards our advantage." Anddra said, eyes still closed. "Now, pull the durn lever!"

"I told you, it's not a lever, it's a trigger! And I still don't trust that spell, even though you say you modified it," Lavinia said suspiciously, pushed exactly 13 buttons in a series of patterns, and pulled the trigger/lever/thingies.

"Trust me, Li!" laughed Anddra, the exultance that filled her with the magic flowing more strongly than any sugar-high.

Lavinia started to get scared. "Trust me, Li," was never good. Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, _ever_, had that turned out good.

The machine slowly rose off the ground, moved towards the portal, and in the flash, was enveloped inside it.

"I stated that earlier!" protested Anddra, though her voice was lost in the rush of power and sound. Suddenly, the portal flashed . . .

. . . pink . . .

That was never good either.

"Uh oh." Anddra whispered. She stared at her portal.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, UH OH?" screamed Lina in terror.

Anddra just stared in horror, than began to riffle through her spellbook. "Major uh oh," she murmured. "This isn't right . . . nope . . . . not at all . . . but who cares?" she finished, with a shrug and a grin. "Don't worry, I'll fix it!"

"You had better!" Lavinia was brinking upon hysterical now. "I told you I didn't trust that spell!"

"Well . . . " Anddra turned away and began fiddling with a wire. Her eyes went wide as she noticed that the main one was .. .

. . . broken.

Uh oh, indeed.

The last thing Lina heard before she was thrown forward into a swirling pink vortex was the most dreaded thing anyone near anybody with a speck of kender blood in their veins could ever, ever hear.

"Oops!"

* * *

_Well . . . do you guys like?_

_Please, please, please, please review!_


	2. Enter the Ministry of Magic

_Disclaimer: Don't own DL, FR, or HP. TSR and Wizards of the Coast own the first two, while JK Rowling owns the latter. We do, however, own Lavinia and Anddra. _

_To those who care: we have a system - Raablyn writes the even chapters, Atled writes the odd. The first chapter was written by both of us. As this is chapter 2, Raab wrote this chapter. _

_Yes, we know the DL Abyss does not work like this, but the FR one does . . . we think. We combined the two, and added some of our own stuff. Please don't flame. _

**Chapter Two**

**Enter The Ministry of Magic.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHG!" both girls screamed as they fell forward into the pink vortex. They did flips, cartwheels, spins, and other acrobatic tricks as the magical wind propelled them forward, faster and faster, into the harsh pink portal.

Anddra was screaming more than she had ever screamed in her life. Her conflicting feelings clashed within her, and she heard them distantly in her mind.

_Weeeee! This is fun! _her kender soul screamed in delight.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! This is not good! _her elven heart screamed in terror.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! This is DEFINITELY not good! _her gnomish head wailed.

Then her own screaming, combined with Lina's shrieks and the crashes of their luggage, drowned out those mental voices.

Then they were going down, down, down, but at the same time up, up, up, causing the most curious sensation Anddra had ever felt. She felt light and yet heavy - she was flying, tumbling, spinning, rolling, falling, yet she could not move neither her arms nor her legs. The wind beat in her eyes, and by Lina's shrieks the quarterbreed girl could tell that Lina felt the same way. The awful, rosy pink stabbed into her eyes. She closed them, and felt no more.

Then . . .

With a jerk, her body struck something hard. "Oomph." she groaned, rolling onto her back, trying to absorb the impact of her impromptu flight and crash-landing. Her head ached, her arms ached, her chest ached - come to think of it, her whole body ached. She groaned again, and heard an answering groan next to her as Lina raised her head.

"Where are we?" her friend's voice, high and scared, shrilled out.

"Dunno." Anddra opened her eyes.

It was pink.

A flat, rose pink, as if the sun had just set. The sky was pink, the ground was pink, everywhere was pink! And there was nothing. All around her, nothing. No trees, no grass, no clouds, nothing. She and Lina were the only things in the vast, pink sea of flatness.

Anddra swallowed, a chilling sense of foreboding easily piercing her kender immunity and making her insides writhe. She knew where she was. She closed her eyes tight, jammed her knuckles into her sockets, doubled over until all she could see was black, and tried to force the image away from her thoughts. This must be a nightmare. This just couldn't be.

"An- Anddra?" Lina's voice broke Anddra's desperate thoughts. "Are y-you OK?"

Anddra sat up, removing her knuckles and opening her eyes, praying in that split second before her eyes focused, before she saw, praying that it wasn't, praying that they weren't.

It was. They were.

"Lina." she gasped. "Oh, Lina, we're in the Abyss!"

The dismal silence that followed her dread announcement seemed to drag on forever.

"Are you sure?" Lina finally asked.

"Yeah." Anddra nodded. "My spell . . . it must have malfunctioned."

"How?" All the blood seemed to leave Lina's cheeks. "You said it wouldn't! You said it couldn't! You said - you said - oh, this is the last time I'm trusting you!"

Anddra had held her tears for the whole time. Now, they burst out of her in deep, wracking sobs.

Lina's anger evaporated as her friend burst into tears. She awkwardly stood and moved over to Anddra, patting her shoulder. "Um, sorry, Anddee. It isn't that-t bad. We'll get out of-of this."

Anddra was too miserable to notice her friend's lapse of pessimism, and too tired to care. She wiped her eyes and sighed.

Lina sat down.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" she asked no one in particular.

"Wait . . . if this is the Abyss." Anddra said slowly, an idea dawning on her. "Then all we have to do is _think_ of the portal to the world we want, and poof, we're there. . . don't we?"

Lina shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yeah, that's how it works!" Anddra jumped up, her misery flying away to be replaced by her usual kender optism. "C'mon . . . hold my arm. Now, think - portal to Earth, portal to Earth - "

After a moment's hard thought, Anddra opened her eyes to see a swirling, green-blue-white portal gleaming before her.

"Yes!" the quarter-gnome punched the air. "Done! Home free, Li!"

Lina eyed the portal skeptically. "Are you sure? If the previous one could malfunction, how do you know this one won't?"

"Oh, trust me, Li!"

"Wait! I - no - _Anddee_!"

Too late. Anddra, still holding Lina's arm, plunged into the portal, calling out "England!" in a cheerful voice as she dragged Lina through with her.

"Ah, darn." groaned Lina, closing her eyes.

"WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shrieked Anddra as the two felt the hard surface beneath the ground disappear. There was a brief scramble and Anddra cartwheeled forward, clinging hard to Lina, then they were gone.

She was definitely falling, this time, Anddra decided as she spun down. All she could see was a blur of white, than greenish-brown, than blue, as she fell. This time it did not have quite the terror of the journey to the Abyss, and Anddra laughed and shrieked in glee as the cool, warm winds tickled her body. It occurred to her that they no longer had their luggage with them - Oh, well, she thought, though she felt a definite pang at losing it. Maybe it would catch up, later. They must have left it in the Abyss.

Lina had not lost her terror for interplane travel. Anddra could hear her shrieking and shrieking beside her, as they fell.

And fell, and fell, and fell, and . . .

_Splash_!

With another jolt, Anddra broke free of the portal, and had a brief glimpse of a highly polished, dark wooden floor, many fireplaces, and a high, peacock-blue ceiling inlaid with gleaming golden symbols before she fell, head-first, into a fountain that was conveniently in the middle of the hall. Then all was blurred as she fell through the water.

Her eyes burned with the water but she did not close them. Beneath her feet - the fountain was quite deep - shimmered coins of bronze and silver and gold. Around her loomed blurred, large, golden shapes that she could not see properly. At her side there was a garbled shriek, and Anddra could see the definite, if somewhat blurry, form of Lina as she landed beside her.

For that moment, all was quiet, all was still, suspended time in the soft, cool water as she and Lina bobbed in the water, then, suddenly, Anddra felt her head and feet switch positions as she spun in the water and she broke the surface with a strangled gasp. It occurred to her then how much her lungs were aching from want of air. Rubbing her eyes, she heard Lina come bobbing up beside her, sputtering.

The stunned wizards and witches, who had been previously stunned by the abrupt arrival of the two girls, hurried over, worried.

"Are you OK?"

"Miss? Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Who are you?"

"Did you hit something?"

"Look - how many fingers am I holding up?"

Anddra lifted her hands and immediately checked that her ears were hidden by her soaking hair. Good. Earthen Humans did not take well to non-humans. She gasped, then nodded. "Yeah - I'm fine. Is Lina Okay?"

"Is Lina your friend?"

"Lavinia!" cried out Lina.

"Hi - thanks." Anddra accepted the handkerchief a woman kindly handed her. "I'm Anddra - Calanddra Xiloscient. Li-_Lavinia_ . . . is my friend. Ah . . . " she looked around at the splendid hall. " . . . where are we?"

"Poor girl. You must have hit your head pretty hard, huh? You're in the Ministry of Magic, Miss!"

* * *

_New things to know about the characters:_

_Anddra - loves water and the sky. And she hates the name Calanddra. _

_Lina - never screams. She shrieks. And she prefers to be called Lavinia, it's only Anddra that calls Lavinia Lina. _

_Please review!_


	3. A Newfound Power

_Thanks to all who reviewed! _

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1!_

**Chapter 3**

**A Newfound Power**

"Oh…" Anddra nodded.

"Thanks," Lavinia, who had wiped her face by now, also nodded. She looked around her carefully. Well, she hadn't expected to land in the middle of a fountain, but at least it looked like the portal had worked _this_ time. "The Ministry of Magic, you say?" she asked.

"Yes," the woman who had valiantly given up the handkerchief, which was now soaking wet, nodded. "And where did you two come from?" she asked curiously. "I'm Madam Chang, by the way, Head of the Department of Magical Transport. Was it a portkey?"

"A what?" Anddra asked curiously.

"A portkey. You know, an object spelled to transport you from one place to another?"

"Um, no, actually… we used a portal. I think," Lavinia said a bit nervously.

"Hmm, you'd better come along to my office," Madam Chang said, looking warily at the crowd that had gathered. Then she looked up to where there was still alight blue swirling vortex. "I'm supposing that's it?" Then she addressed the Ministry workers. "Nobody do anything to that! Go back to your work!" She was clearly a take-charge sort of person. "I'll have some people from my department look at it later," she added.

The two girls followed her to a lift. They rode it down to level 6 ("Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Center."), where Madam Chang led them out and into a comfortable-looking, brightly lit office.

"Now," she said, settling down into her chair and gesturing for Lavinia and Anddra to sit down also, "You girls had better tell me why you are here."

"Well, we didn't know the portal would lead _here_, exactly," Anddra explained, immediately taking a liking to this woman. "We just knew it would take us to England. You see, we were supposed to be taken our, um, aunt, but we just found out that she had died, and so now we really don't have anywhere to stay."

"I see. And I'm supposing you two are both witches?" Madam Chang asked.

"Witches?" Lavinia asked, confused.

"That is to say, you have magical powers, yes?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Well, Anddra here more than me, but yes, I also have some," Lavinia answered.

"And I'm also supposing you are not from the United Kingdom?"

"No, ma'am. Latan, to be exact," Anddra said.

"And where_ is_ Latan?" Madam Chang asked inquired.

"Faerûn, ma'am," Anddra replied.

"I see," Madam Chang said yet again. "I'll have someone look into that. But you say this relation of yours is dead?" She asked.

"Yes," Lavinia answered firmly.

"Do you have any other family here?"

"Not that we know of, ma'am."

"Well, in that case, I'll have to contact the Minister. Most likely you will become Wards of the Ministry, you poor things." The older woman clucked. "You will have to sent to Hogwarts, of course, to be educated, you know. Do you girls have wands?" she asked.

"Erm, no, ma'am. We're both eleven." Anddra informed her.

"I'm guessing we'll need them to go to, this, Hogwarts place?" Lavinia asked.

"Oh, yes, of course! Well, you'll have to be given some gold, and someone will take you along shopping at Diagon Alley. Term starts next week, you know. Eleven, you say? First years. I remember when I was that age. Now, come along, I must take you to see the Minister."

* * *

"What is your name?" 

"Calanddra Lia Xiloscient."

"Huh?"

"Cal-lan-dra Lee-a Xye-loe-see-ent."

"Calanddra Xi . . . Xilos . . . um . . . "

"It translates to Goldpetal. You can put that down, uh, mister . . . "

"Weasley. Percy Weasley." the red-haired wizard with the funny glasses replied.

"Huh?"

"Percy Weasley."

"Percy . . . Wee . . . Weez . . . um . . . " Anddra stuttered sarcastically, mimicking the uppity dude, her kender grin on her lips. Behind her, Lina cracked up silently, shoulders shaking.

Mr. Percy Whatever scowled at the quarterbreed girl. "Humans." muttered Anddra to herself.

"And how old are you?"

Anddra reached up and made certain that her hat effectively covered her pointed, elven ears for the 7.1 millionth time. "Eleven. Both Lavinia and I are. Should I say that again? Excuse my impertinence, but you seem to have really bad hearing." Once again that telltale, mocking, mischievous, kenderlike grin twitched her lips.

"You're eleven?" Percy turned to Lavinia, who unfortunately, was only 4 feet tall at the time.

"Yes, I'm 11, and yes, I'm short, get over it. Now, as to you, you might look like a big, strutting teenager, but you seem to have all the wits of a 3 year old toddler." Lavinia gave her sweetest smile. Now it was Anddra's turn to crack up (silently, of course.) This human wasn't nearly as nice as Madam Chang.

"Now see here, you two! I'm the Junior Undersecretary to the Ministry! Show some respect!" Percy scowled at Lavinia and Anddra. "Now, go in," Percy said, pointing into the Minister's office.

The two girls walked in. Neither of them spoke. Lavinia felt that she didn't like this man as soon as she saw the Minister.

He was a portly man with a lime-green bowler hat and a perpetual scowl; at least he seemed that way to Lina. He looked over Peter or Percel or Whoever's notes and frowned at them.

"Hello, Ms. Swiftfeather. Ms…." he paused, his tone curt.

"Goldpetal," Anddra informed him in equally curt tones.

"Ms. Goldpetal. Well, I'm sure Madam Chang has informed you of everything?"

They nodded.

"Well, then, you'll be attending Hogwarts," the Minister scowled at the thought, "Not that I really want you to, but, of course, it's the only public school of wizardry around here."

"Wizardry?" Lavinia said. "We're not wizards."

"You're not?" The minister looked taken aback.

"We're _witches_," Anddra said mockingly, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, well, yes, I suppose that's true. Well, in any case, I've sent word to… ah, Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He'll be along shortly to take you to purchase your required items in Diagon Alley. Well, I suppose that's all. You may leave," Cornelius Fudge dismissed them with a rather, it seemed to Lina, arrogant wave of his hand.

* * *

_Chapter 3 was written by Atled, for your information._

_Chapter 3, and all we have is only 1 review! Jeez, was it really that bad?_

_Please review, and if you do, we shall be eternally grateful.._


End file.
